Talk:Riven/@comment-7434112-20140118152608/@comment-9008617-20140121222446
"Towards this point, I had said that there were 2 situations, either fight her and break the shield or wait 1.5 secs before committing to the fight. I had told 1 countermeasure to the shield, not that you'd be able to escape with no harm at all (in some cases). Its your fault in misconceiving it in a different way." "The enemy can just walk away for a bit and then re-engage when the shield's down. By then, most of your CD's would be down save for maybe 3rd Q and/or W and the enemy would be able to damage her real health." - ''You Nothing you've said has changed. You either fight Riven and have her shield be put to good use or you avoid her for those 1.5 seconds and have her shield be used as essentially pseudo god mode because you see that shield coming you back off and let her do her thing or farm... '''In your calculations, you had stated the regens 36 HP less per min and the shield buff allows her to block 20 HP/shield x 6 shield/min (think 4-5 is the likely amount of times you'd use her shield in a min but meh) = 120 HP/min. So where did you note it was for 1.5 secs? If I were to put it in your math, it'd be 120 increase in shield health for 9secs/min, since its not an icrease in her actual health and not present at all times.' "''I stated, along with the link you sent, that the 36 hp/minute is recouped after 2 shields of which you can spam upwards of 6 times in a minute (more if you have CDR). So if you can make use of your shield at least 2 out of 6 times in a minute, then you've already recouped the lost hp regen."'' - Me''' In terms of the usefulness, its situational as you've pointed out. If there's a max health scaling ability or item, your shield doesn't affect it. And the same for its converse, min health scaling as well as current health. Minimum health scalings? You mean missing health scalings? So out of the 117 champions with missing health scalings, I recall 8 champions with missing health scalings: Elise's spiderform Q, Fizz's W, Garen's ult, Khazix's evolved Q, Lee Sin's Q, Nid's melee Q, Riven's ult, Volibear's W. And no items scale based on missing health afaik. Frankly, there are way more skills/items that scale off of max or current health which is why shields are so good. And 120 shield health for 9 secs/min (if you spam the ability) isn't really that different. If you think 36 = 120 then you might have bigger problems... So you agree I didn't compare their shields to each other, I compared a shield to a spell shield ^_^ Seriously? I mean, damn, I even gave you the definition... Seriously... it's so straightforward basic Engrish. Comparing is the act of pointing out or "bringing out" the similarities and differences between A and B. "I ''brought out the difference between a normal shield (Riven, Janna, Ori, Lee etc) to a spell shield (Sivir and Noct from whit I remember)"'' - You''' If you're gonna highlight both abilities, don't highlight whatever you want while disregarding other parts about it :^) I did highlight both abilities. Twice. This is just a really really sad attempt on your behalf to belittle that. I guess I should know that I'm talking to a wall when I spend half the time just quoting you to you and my old posts because you clearly have a hard time reading it the first time...